a. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electric shavers, and in particular, a means and method for cleaning the shaving head of an electric razor.
b. Problems in the Art
A wide variety of electric razors or shavers are available commercially. Most include a body or shell which houses an electric motor, which is either battery powered or powered through an electrical cord to a standard household electrical plug. The housing would also contain mechanical linkages from the motor to a shaving head.
The shaving head would contain the mechanism for rotating, reciprocating, or otherwise moving one or more blades past a screen. As the screen is moved over the user's beard, the whiskers enter openings in the screen and are severed by the operating blade.
As is well known, the nature of whiskers and the shaving process, as well as the structure of the shaver itself, makes the shaver difficult to clean. The severed portions of the whiskers are small, tend to adhere to the inside of the shaver head, or become lodged into small spaces formed by the parts of the shaver.
Typically, an electric shaver is cleaned by hinging or removing the shaving head and utilizing a brush to sweep out the shaved whiskers. Many times the user will blow on the shaver or shaver head using the air pressure to attempt to dislodge whiskers.
Because of the electrical nature of such shavers, the fragility of the inner components of the shaver, and the aversion of metal components of the shaver to water, rinsing the shaver off with water is rarely a viable or reasonable option.
If a razor is not properly cleaned, it can affect its performance. Even a relatively small amount of non-dislodged whiskers can be significant, or at least can complicate or exacerbate removal of whiskers at a later time. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the ability to effectively clean shaved whiskers from electric razors.
Many electric shaver users, frustrated by the inability to effectively clean razors, turn the razor off and then gently tap or knock the razor against their hands, or merely shake the razor in the air. Some also directly knock the razor against a more rigid object. This of course, can be dangerous to the operability of the shaver because of both electrical and mechanical components of the razor. Such techniques are therefore not encouraged, even though they can be very effective in dislodging whiskers.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an electric shaver cleaning means and method which solves or improves over the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which enhances the ability to clean an electric razor.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which improves the ability to clean a razor while at the same time minimizes any risk of damage to the electric razor.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means and method a above described which minimizes the time needed to clean an electric razor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is economical, simple, durable, and efficient.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.